Kai Kigen
'Approval:' 10/24/13 8 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Kai Kigen sports a long black cloak with the Kigen seal on the back, along with various bandages and black braces that wrap around different parts of his body. He has short black hair, and intimidating eyes -- putting up a cold, silent front to most people he meets. With an average build, the most notable feature that Kai has are the three long scars that travel down and over his right eye -- serving as memorbelia from his troubled past. While he might seem intimidating to newcomers, in actuality he is just another goofy guy with a soft heart. Kai always tries to help others in need, and is always looking for ways to grow stronger to help protect the weak. Kai's skills work well with his older brother's (Asumizu Kigen), as Kai is very self reliant and dominating on the battlefield. Stats (Total: 74) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 15 ' 'Intelligence: 1 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 17 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP: 140 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Pure Release ' '''Genin 2: Telekinetic Energy Manipulation Release ' 'Chunin: Seishin Hosuto: Kira (The Guardian Demon) ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 0 *'Note': If a feat is followed by a number, then that number indicates the "rank" of that jutsu. Ex: (1) = basic jutsu. (2) = one upgrade/CP increase for that jutsu. 'Pure Release Feats:' *'Energy Wave (1): '''The user focuses their energy into their forearms, creating an aura of visible chakra. After the user throws out their hand, the user will fire a fast energy wave that damages and throws an opponent due to the wave's momentum. Because this energy wave is a fast, damaging attack, (meant for longer range) the closer the opponent is, the harder it is to dodge. (10Cp) '''Note': The user of this technique may come back and up the CP cost of this jutsu at any point to make this jutsu stronger and faster. (20CP for first upgrade, 40CP for second upgrade.) *'Pure Release Clone Jutsu:' Being made of pure energy, these clones take on a physical shape similar to the user's. If a clone is defeated, it will attempt to wrap itself around the opponent (or at least try and get close) and detonate upon defeat. Detonation damage equals 10CP and the clone may also be remotely detonated by the user at anytime. (Each clone creation divides the user's CP pool evenly between the user and the clone(s). A user may make only as many clones as their chakra control divided by 4 (CC/4), rounded down.)' Note: '''The clones made from this first initial feat have a similar "health" system to shadow clones -- meaning they can only take a few hits. 'Telekinetic Energy Manipulation Release Feats: *'''Telekinetic Manipulation (1): '''Due to the unique ability that Kai possesses to manipulate energy, Kai can use basic telekenetic powers, such as throwing, pulling, and halting/deflecting, an enemy's physical body, weapons, or jutsu. However, the damage and effectiveness of the technique to manipulate an opponent depends on the opponent's stats to resist the manipulation (10 CP per use). '''Note: Through training, Kai can continue to update this technique and choose to go back to this feat and modify the Telekinetic Manipulation to make it more powerful and more effective against manipulating enemies, but each upgrade will require more CP per use (first upgrade will cause this feat to be 20CP per use, and then another upgrade will cause 40CP per use). The same goes for opponent's jutsu/weapons -- each upgrade allows the user to manipulate/deflect an opponent's weapon/jutsu of equal chakra value used on this feat. 'Seishin Hosuto: Kira (The Guardian Demon):' * Seishin Chakra: Kai can draw upon Kira's large reserve of chakra for his own use. (Kai gets 15CP for each feat invested in his Seishin Hosuto abilities) *'Seishin Beam: '''The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from Kai's hand at with a length of around 100ft, and it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree range, or it can be focused on a spot for more damage. CP *'Shroud of Kira: The Seishin Hosuto "Kira" is awakened, and Kai actually takes on the physical avatar of Kira -- not just a normal cloak. This is due to Kai's unique sharing of his body with his guardian demon. Going into the state costs 20 CP (and 20 CP to maintain) and using Seishin Beams cost 20 CP. This feat also grants a +4 stat bonus to CC, STR, and SPD. *'''Unique - Kira's Guardian Arms: '''Black, swirling chakra flows out of Kai and all around his body. When focused on, Kai and Kira work together to form two extra chakra arms, where they can be used as either defense or offense. The arms can stretch up to 20 feet in diameter, and they can also be capable of forming extra jutsu. CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain '''Stat Feats: *'Stats +6' *'Stats +6' Equipment *Signal flares *glowsticks *binoculars *earpiece radios *rope/grappling kit *camping gear Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 10500 * Ryo spent: 20000 * Ryo left: 10500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total Earned: 48' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' *'Total Earned This Week: 4/12' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 2 *Escort Izubuu (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 10/15/13) *Nibbler (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 10/27/13) B-Rank: 8 *The Search (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 9/27/13) *Tainted Love (QP: 3 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/3/13) *Real Cannibal (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/5/13) *Underground Maze (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/8/13) *The Secret Assasination (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/12/13) *Mysterious Cave (QP: 3 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/20/13) *Attack from the Titans (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/24/13) *Guard Detail (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/24/13) C-Rank: 1 *The Secret Swordsman (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1000 | 9/30/13) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 RolePlay: 7 *Now it's time... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 9/27/13) *The Long Awaited Meeting (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 9/28/13) *A Change In Plans... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/7/13) *Captured by Minowa Haruo (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500| 10/13/13) *Informing Jeisen about Takigakure (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/16/13) *A Little Meeting with Asumizu... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/24/13) *Taming Kira (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/25/13) Character Dev: 1 *The Hospital's Shadows... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/18/13) 'Character History' 'Backround:' Since Kai belongs to the Kigen Clan, he was often subjected to the clan's inner conflict. Growing up in a remote village with his immediate family, Kai often passed the time with his brother, Asumizu. However, when one of the Kigen Clan's sub-factions strolled through Kai's village, his life changed. By saving his brother from a flying Kunai that was thrown at him, Kai had a near death experience and has since been "in-touch" with what he calls his "Guardian Demon," occasionally seeing him with passing glances. During the raid on his village, Kai also recieved the scars over his eye. Once the raid was over, Kai and his brother found their parents murdered. After seeing this, the two decided it was time they learned how to fend for themselves. Asumizu, who was already was learning the way of the ninja from their father, began to teach Kai what little he knew. Kai then began to realize that, due to the Kigen Clan's uniqueness on starting kekke genkais, Kai possessed a special ability from his pure release chakra nature: Kai is able to manipulate the chakra in other things, enabling him to enact "telekinetic" powers. While he does not have full control over it, he is learning how to use this new power to become stronger. After realizing that Asumizu could not teach Kai anything more, Asumizu thought it was best that the two brothers split up to go on their seperate ways. Asumizu would search for medical ninjutsu knowlege, while Kai searched for knowlege on how to control his new powers. Kai and Asumizu decided that once they were both stronger, they would seek each other out to be reunited once more. Kai then left his brother and headed for the nearby "Exhiled Mountains" by their village, where Kai knew of a man called "Old Man Sage," who also possessed pure release abilities. Old man sage had exhiled himself there to hone his skills, and hasn't been seen for many years. After finding the man, Kai befriended him and learned everything he could. However, Old Man Sage was not the only man who lived in those mountains. Another shinobi, who was banned their for using forbidden jutsu to bring back the dead, found and battled Old Man Sage. By bringing back people to life -- people that Old Man Sage knew -- the enemy shinobi was able to kill Old Man Sage. Kai then went into a state of fury, blacking out, and re-awaking to find the shinobi torn to peices at his feet. Kai, scared and confused, left the mountains to seek for his brother. 'Genin Arc' After leaving the mountains, Kai ran into Tanyu and Sessho on his way back to the nearby town where he last saw Asumizu. After parting from them, he recieved information from a bartender (after showing him a pic of his brother) that there was a war going on in the Hidden Leaf, and his brother went there to help with medical ninjutsu. Kai traveled there, fighting many Crimson Lotus on the way with Ichirou, to get to the Konoha camps. There, Kai found his brother, where they caught up on everything that has happened. Afterwards, Kai and his brother began to help out Konoha by doing random missions to earn money and experience. Eventually, Asumizu confronted Kai, revealing that he had officially joined the leaf village so that they would finally have a home. Kai was initially furious, but decided that it would be best... at least until they were both strong enough on their own to leave the leaf and restore peace to their Clan. Thus -- Kai and Asumizu became official Genin of the Leaf. 'Chunin Arc' After becoming Chunin, Kai and Asumizu were assigned to hunt down a man named Jikko Hanarete, who attempted to steal information from the recovering Leaf Village. Kai and Asumizu were to track him down and assassinate him to prevent any further security breaches. Once tracked to Takigakure village, Kai and Asumizu infiltrated the village. However, little did they know that Takigakure had plans to build a massive Earth Grudge Fear army and start a war with the Leaf. Thus, Kai and Asumizu ran into Jenifaru-ro (who actually ended up killing Jikko Hanarete), who was the general for the army. Kai and Asumizu tried to escape, but failed. Almost being killed, Minawa Haruo's clone appeared and decided to keep the two alive to have their memories altered. Although he failed in erasing their memories, he did successfully plant a seal within their heads to make them Takigakure "spies" and inform Takigakure of any changes in plans for the Leaf. However, Kai and Asumizu were un-aware of this. The two, not completely losing their memories, told Jeisen of what they remembered and thus helped Konoha become prepared for the war to come. Once in the hospital, Kai became frustrated with his apparent weakness and inability to help save his brother and himself. Thus, Kai ended up calling upon his "Guardian Demon" Kira, and learned of Kira's past involvements with his life. After listening and talking with Kira, the two decided that it was time that they joined together and became partners in sharing Kai's body -- giving Kai more power. Only time will tell on how Kai's story progressess... Category:Character